itwfandomcom-20200213-history
Elyk Karasagi
"The true power of water is in it's simplicity. In seconds, it can go from a lazy river, to a raging flood. A serene peaceful lake to a roaring devouring whirlpool. That is the power I command." Elyk Karasagi is a kunoichi from the Hidden Dream Village, and the Avatar Character for TheKarasagi . History Birth and Early Life Elyk's birth and early years would have been typical, if not for the uprising and rebellion lead by her older sister. While her father stayed behind to protect the Village, her mother fled, carrying the newborne Elyk to safety. Sheltering themselves in a nearby Village, Elyk grew up with her mother until she was old enough to fend for herself, then her mother left her alone. She was devastated at first, but soon came to terms with it, as the life of a kunoichi was fraught with peril. Eventually, she went on to save her home Village from her sister, and became it's leader. Forming of Team Karasagi One day, after visiting a Smash Tournament with her partner and best friend, Nami Raikou, she witnessed how brave and daring the puffball known as Kirby was during his trials, and afterwards invited him to a dinner party. During the dinner, she asked if he'd be interested in joining with her, and he agreed. Such was her humble beginnings as Leader of what she eventually titled Team Karasagi. Vs Mecha Sonic and Emiri's Birth Some time after they joined up, Elyk, Nami and Kirby ran afoul of Mecha Sonic (SMBZ), and ended up in a dire fight just to survive, as Mecha had taken it upon himself to exterminate all life to prove himself the strongest being in existence. While Kirby's ability to absorb the traits of his opponents proved helpful, it wasn't enough to overcome the mechanized terror. Eventually Kirby was knocked out, followed shortly by Elyk, but not before Nami got off a lucky blast of lightning that stunned Mecha Sonic, forcing him to reboot. Unfortunately for both Mecha and Elyk, when she was knocked out, her inner self, known as Emiri, emerged. As Mecha came to, he observed the change that had come over Elyk, and was quite impressed. So impressed, he decided to try and destroy her. However, Emiri was very nearly twice Elyk's speed, and the bladed chains she extended from her own body made getting close to her quite an ordeal. He decided to flee for the time being, and Emiri slept, Elyk once again taking over. Emiri's Schism and Mega Man Joins Shortly thereafter, they again were forced to confront Mecha Sonic, but again, fared little better. This time, however, when Emiri went to awaken herself, Mecha used a special devise to draw her out fully, giving her her own form. Laughing sadistically, she turned to finish off her 'other self', but Elyk and her friends were saved by the timely intervention of Mega Man, forcing Mecha Sonic and Emiri to retreat. After reviving the comatose Elyk, Mega Man offered to join her crew, which she accepted, along with Mega Man's creator, Dr Light. Skills and Weapons Skills *Water Style Mastery - Elyk is a kunoichi who specializes in the elemental control of water, known as Suiton, which she uses both offensively and defensively, as well as supplementing her other abilities. *Water Dragon Form - Elyk takes on the appearance of a half human/dragon, and gains massive boosts to her water manipulation abilities. *Soul Link • Thunder Ring - This ability is a combination with her friend Nami, turning her into a living weapon in the form of a Ring Blade, an interesting weapon that looks like a bladed hula-hoop. *Oversoul • Thundaga Ring - The Ultimate form of her Soul Link with Nami, it's a similar attack style, but now the Ring Blade is essentially replaced with a ring of raw lightning. Weapons *Suikenjitsu - An Uchigatana with the ability to store massive amounts of water within the blade, allowing Elyk a supply of water for areas she would normally otherwise have none. *Shiden Fightning Knives - A pair of kukri knives she uses when fighting at close range, the blades are charged with lightning, giving them greater cutting power *Kesshou - A crystal fighting staff that can change it's shape and size to fit Elyk's needs. (See SC3's 'Not Kilik' Staff) Allies and Enemies Allies *Kirby *Nami Raikou *Mega Man *Dr Light *Sonic the Hedgehog *Agrias Oaks Rivals/Enemies *Emiri (Her Evil Alter Ego) *Mecha Sonic (SMBZ) Category:Characters Category:Avatar Characters